


endless possibilities (for when you and your bf are in quarantine)

by ddalkiimilky



Series: kghn!! in quarantine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IT'S CORONA TIME, M/M, Quarantine, but no smut!, kageyama tries to get in ;), read for cute kagehina, rip kags, we are a fluff household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkiimilky/pseuds/ddalkiimilky
Summary: > kagehina spends 2 weeks of quarantine away from each other and kageyama is having withdrawal symptoms
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: kghn!! in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	endless possibilities (for when you and your bf are in quarantine)

**Author's Note:**

> it be short but she's got full of love

it wasn't in his intention to spend 2 weeks confined in a hotel room in the middle of the parkville suburb in melbourne, australia. kageyama, for the life of the poor athlete, could not believe the situation he just found himself in. after getting back from the sbs network building for a post-game interview he partook in along with 2 other teammates, he received a notification on his phone. 

a refund. a text message, followed by an email immediately afterwards. '[REFUND] our apologies, sincerely, the qantas team.' how could he, kageyama tobio, get stuck in australia, 5086 miles away from his beloved, in the middle of a pandemic?

"aw tobio!" shouyo, the sunshine of his life, cooed through the phone screen. "you'll be alright!"

kageyama groans as he plopped down on his hotel bed, bringing his phone to his face and showing an expression to hinata that clearly says the opposite of his claims. "i haven't seen you in a week. now i won't see you for another 2 weeks? i'm having withdrawal symptoms." he says with a scowl on his face, a signature look that made hinata giggle from behind the screen. "i miss you so much," the boy mumbled.

hinata observed his boyfriend with soft eyes and a full heart. he understood completely how tobio was feeling and he truly thinks the situation is ridiculous, but he knew that they had to follow protocol and do what they can to help aid the widespread pandemic. it's unfortunate that tobio got caught in the middle of australia's lockdown, but they’re going to have to compromise. "i miss you too," he whispered back, "but we have to stay strong! call me everyday so we can spend quarantine together!"

a sigh of defeat escaped kageyama, making hinata grin even wider at him. “come on yamayama~ we can do things we’ve never done before! we can bake cookies… or even binge watch ghibli films while on a call!” kageyama’s tense muscles started relaxing on the mattress and a small smile replaced his frown as he fondly listened to hinata ramble on about what kind of cookies they should bake, although he doubts he could bake in his hotel room without an oven, but they can figure out the details later. he knows he’s being a stingy brat about the situation but he really couldn’t help but to chase after the feeling of hinata’s skin against his as he cradles him in a tight embrace, taking in his boyfriend’s scent that always reminds him of home by burying his face on hinata’s warm neck. he would maybe even sneak a sloppy kiss on the flesh, successfully making hinata yelp and blush from head to toe and reprimanding him to behave as there were plenty others in the airport from where they stood. kageyama would smirk childishly and hinata would give in anyway, always so weak for his bratty, spoiled baby of a boyfriend.

“—and i saw this really amazing, super easy recipe for karumeyaki! there’s endless possibilities, tobio.” hinata finally stopped talking and waited for kageyama’s response with a gentle smile. 

endless possibilities, huh… the setter thought. “hey babe?” kageyama slowly lifted his head off the bed and turned on his side to prop on his hand.

“hm?” hinata encouraged, his eyes wide and innocent.

“let’s have phone sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> he what?! HAHAH comment for phone sex episode (?)


End file.
